Bersenggama ?
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Naruto si bocah kuper nan cupu nanya arti kata bersenggama ke nyak sama babenya. Dan OMG? Kurenai gondok setengah mampus. Penasaran? Enjoy it. Humor oneshot!


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto yang ganteng nan seksieh**

**Rate : M (Jaga-jaga kalo ada yang protes tentang rate nantinya, hohoho)**

**Warning : Super-duper OOC, Gajebo, Jayus, Bikin mual, Rada ngeres, AU.**

Di suatu siang, di suatu kelas, di suatu SMP, di suatu (*plakkk, kepanjangen*).

Terlihatlah tiga ekor cecunguk kecil kisaran umur-umur anak abege yang lagi jongkok di pojok kelas.

"Cuy, loe tau gak? Kemaren nih ya, gue ngeliat orang lagi bersenggama loh di kandang ayam (*itu orang apa malah ayam ya?*)" Kata seorang bocah abege dengan rambut style pantat unggas flu burung sambil berbisik kepada kedua sohib setianya itu. Dialah bocah yang mendapat predikat termesum di kelas, kita sebut saja dia dengan nama Sasgay (*chidori hampir aja nyerempet author*). Ups, yang bener Sasuke ding.

"Yang bener loe Sas? Coba-coba ceritain gimana kejadiannya?" Timpal teman Sasuke yang mempunyai ciri khas rambut panjang kaya bintang sunsilk kecemplung got dan bermata layaknya orang kena katarak akut. Dialah bocah termesum kedua di kelas. Namanya adalah Neji.

"Kalian berdua pada ngomongin apaan sih? Gue gak mudeng nih" Protes sang abege ketiga dengan ciri-ciri rambut mirip duren busuk dan di pipinya tumbuh kumis kaya rubah rabies. Dialah sang tokoh utama, namanya Nartiyem (*tiba-tiba ada rasengan yang lewat persis di hadapan author*). Emm, yang benar dia namanya Naruto. Kalo kedua temannya mendapat predikat termesum di kelas nomor satu dan dua, kalo Naruto mendapat predikat bocah paling kuper sekelas.

"Busset, gua sampe cengep-cengep ngeliatnya sumprittt. Wueleh-wueleh, gak nahan coyyy" Bocah berambut pantat unggas flu burung itu pun kembali memanas-manasi kedua temannya dengan cerita pengalaman mesumnya ngeliat orang 'gituan' di kandang ayam.

"Kapan-kapan ajak gue ke kandang ayam milik engkong loe ya Sas? Gue juga mau nikmatin pemandangan asoy itu. Daripada nyewa CD bokep di tokonya Mang Jiraiya kan harganya mahal banget tuh? Mending gue ngeliat secara live gitu loh" Neji nyerocos sambil memasang tampang bokepnya yang emang udah anugrah dari lahir itu (*author hampir aja kena jyuuken*).

"Oke Ji. Besok jam empat sore ya cuy, jangan lupa tuh. Khukhukhu, ngintip orang bersenggama ... i'm coming" Sasuke cengar-cengir gaje kaya orgil.

"Woy, daritadi kok gue di kacangin mulu? Gue cuma pengin tau, bersenggama itu apa sih?" Tanya Naruto kepada dua sohibnya itu.

"Nih gue kasih tau. Bersenggama itu ... " Belum selesai Neji ngomong, Guru mereka pak Orochimaru udah keburu masuk ke kelas.

"Kita terusin besok aja ya. O ya Nar, kalo loe mau tau arti bersenggama, lebih baek loe tanya ortu loe gih" Timpal Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah kursi. Sebokep-bokepnya Sasuke, doi tetep gak mau ngorbanin dirnya sendiri gara-gara gak tertib pas kelasnya pak Orochimaru. Gimana ngga takut coba? Dulu aja doi pernah ngupil pas jamnya pak Orochimaru. Dan walhasil? Doi di suruh berdiri bugil (*disisain cuma sempak doang*) di depan kelas sama si uler tua pedopil itu selama 2 jam! Udah gitu sesekali bokong doi di grepe-grepe lagi. Hueksss, Najieesss.

Ketika pelajaran, sang bocah kuper nan cupu a.k.a Naruto cuma bisa memikirkan arti kata bersenggama. Doi gak konsen mikirin pelajarannya pak Oro. Untung aja dewi fortuna dari comberan masih berpihak pada doi. Kalo nggak? Udah di suruh bugil di depan kelas tuh kaya Sasuke dulu, wakakakakak.

Sepulang dari sekolah, Naruto cepet-cepet ngibrit untuk sampe ke rumah. Apalagi tujuan utamanya kalo bukan nanya arti kata sakral itu.

XXXXX

GLUDAKKK...

Naruto sampe nendang pintu rumahnya yang emang udah reyot di makan rayap demi cepet-cepet ketemu sama nyak and babenya.

"NYAKKK! BABEEE! NARU MAU NANYA PENTING NIH!" Naruto tereak-tereak nyariin kedua ortunya.

"Berisik amat sih loe Nar! Babe lagi tidur nih" Babenya Naruto yang bernama Minato itu langsung ngomel-ngomel ke anaknya. Gimana engga ngomel? Orang doi lagi tidur sambil ngimpiin dicium janda rempong nan bahenol alias Tsunade, ealah malah tiba-tiba harus bangun gara-gara tereakan toa anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Naru, kalo manggil jangan pake tereak-terak napa?" Nyak Naruto yang bernama Kushina itu tiba-tiba nongol dari arah dapur.

"Gini nyak-babe, Naru mau nanya puueennttiinnggggg banget"

"Emangnya nanya apaan ntuh Nar?" Babenya Naruto penasaran. Jangan-jangan Naruto mau nanyain affairnya sama janda kembang desa yang bernama Tsunade itu, pikir om Minato.

"Nyak sama babe, tadi kan di sekolah Naru abis ngobrol sama Sasuke+Neji tuh"

"Terus Nar?" Tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Nah, tadi mereka berdua lagi ngomongin masalah bersenggama. Pertanyaan Naru, bersenggama itu apaan sih nyak-babe? Makanan ya?" Naruto bertanya polosss banget sambil masang tampang watados.

JEGERRRRR...

Entah karena dewa Jashin lagi kayang atau apa, tiba-tiba terdengar suara guntur selepas Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan yang menurut author sakral itu.

"Kus, kayaknya kita berdua harus mbahas pertanyaan Naru di belakang nih" Bisik Minato kepada istrinya itu.

"Nyok kita ke belakang sekarang" Kushina berbisik sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Ehm..ehm, Naruto anak babeh yang polos bin kuper, kayaknya nyak sama babe gak bisa njawab pertanyaan Naru detik ini juga. Tunggu aja err ..." Kata-kata Minato terputus tiba-tiba.

"Lima menit lagi. Ya, lima menit lagi ya Naru sayang. Tungguin aja ya, wokeh?" Sambung Kushina berusaha meyakinkan anaknya yang super kuper itu.

"Wokeh nyak"

Setibanya di dapur, nyak dan babe Naruto was-was sendiri gara-gara pertanyaan gaje yang barusan di tanyakan oleh anaknya itu.

"Ujubusset, kenapa anak kata bisa-bisanya nanya hal sakral kaya tadi itu?" Babenya Naruto panik di TKP.

"Mesti gara-gara kebanyakan bergaul sama anaknya bang Fugaku dan bang Hizashi. Babe tau sendiri kan gimana kelakuan kedua bapak-bapak gaje itu pas masih abege dulu?" Kushina berusaha menapak tilas kenangan masa kecil Fugaku sama Hizashi dulu. Udah doyan ngintipin cewek mandi, doyan selingkuh pula. Betapa ironisnya nyak Naruto ini kalo mengetahui suami tercintanya doyan nyerong sama mpok Tsunade, hohoho.

"Kayaknya bener pendapat loe Kus. Tapi, gimana kita berdua njelasin tentang perkara ini sama Naru yah? Kalo gak di jelasin, takutnya Naruto makin penasaran nanti" Minato mulai kebingungan.

"Hemmm, gini aja be. Kita ngasih penjelasan ke Naru tentang arti kata bersenggama itu kaya gini nih ..." Kushina membisikan sesuatu ke kuping Minato, dan diakhiri dengan cekikikan mereka berdua.

XXXXX

"Nyak ... babe, lama amat sih ngobrolnya? Katanya cuma lima menit. Buktinya nyampe sepuluh menit lebih" Naruto sewot dengan pose memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Maafin babe sama nyak ya Nar, hehehe. O ya, pengin tau artinya bersenggama gak Nar?" Babenya Naru mengedipkan matanya ke arah Kushina. Dan Kushina pun tak lupa membalas kedipan mata Suaminya itu.

"Iya-iya, Naru pengin ngerti" Naruto lompat-lompat kegirangan kaya anak TK mau di beliin mainan gundam.

"Bersenggama itu ... kaya gini nih" Dan nyak nya Naru mempraktekan sesuatu kepada suaminya.

"Ohhhhh, gitu ya. Oke-oke, Naru mudeng sekarang" Naruto cengar-cengir bangga persis kaya orang sarap.

XXXXX

Esoknya, Naruto sepulang sekolah cengar-cengir gaje sepanjang jalan. Dan orang-orang yang ngeliatnya pada ngibrit ketakutan. Dikiranya Naruto kena penyakit gila mendadak. Gimana nggak cengar-cengir? Wong akhirnya Naru sukses mengetahui arti kata sakral yang sejak kemaren memenuhi pikirannya itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba di tengah perjalanan, Naruto ngeliat abang Asuma dan engkong Danzou lagi duduk di teras rumahnya engkong Danzou.

"Kong, pundak gue pegel banget nih. Pijetin gih" Asuma meminta agar Danzou mau memijat pundaknya yang encok itu.

"Ya udah sini engkong pijit. Makanya Asu (*singkatan panggilannya Asuma apaan sih?*), Kalo ngangkatin barang-barang itu jangan sok kuat. Ngerti berat, pake sok-sokan kuat" Engkong Danzou mulai memijit pundak bang Asuma dengan kekuatan full.

"Adu..duh, Jangan keras-keras gitu Kong. Pelan aja, oke?" Saran Asuma gara-gara Danzou mijitin pundaknya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Iya deh. Engkong pelanin"

Naruto yang ngeliat pemandangan itu cuma bisa cengar-cengir gaje.

XXXXX

Ketika hampir nyampe rumah, tiba-tiba tetangganya mpok Kurenai yang berstatus istri bang Asuma nyapa Naruto.

"Baru pulang sekolah ya Naru?" Sapanya.

"Iya mpok" Jawab Naruto singkat.

"O ya Naru, kamu ngeliat suami mpok apa ngga?" Tanya Kurenai.

"Ohhh bang Asuma ya? Tadi Naru ngeliat bang Asuma lagi bersenggama sama engkong Danzou di teras rumahnya engkong Danzou" Jawab Naruto singkat. Naruto gak bakalan nyangka, bahwa jawabannya barusan bakal ngebikin heboh kampungnya.

"APPUAAHHH? BANG ASUMA LAGI BERSENGGAMA SAMA ENGKONG DANZOU? KAMU GAK SALAH NGOMONG NARU?" mpok Kurenai udah geram banget. Sampe-sampe nafasnya pun mulai mengeluarkan api.

"Suer tek ewer-ewer dah mpok. Naru ngeliatnya barusan tadi. O ya, bang Asuma tadi bilang ke engkong Danzou katanya jangan keras-keras. Katanya sakit, di suruh yang pelan-pelan aja" Jawab Naruto dengan tampang watados.

"WHATTT DE FUCKZZZ? ANJRITTT BANGET TUH LAKI. KEMAREN GUE MERGOKIN DIA LAGI CIPOKAN SAMA MPOK TSUNADE DI DEKET EMPANG. SEKARANG TERNYATA LELAKI B*J*NG*N ITU LAGI 'GITUAN' SAMA ENGKONG-ENGKONG BAU TANAH DI DEPAN TERAS?" mpok Kurenai bener-bener berubah jadi super seiya. Rambutnya yang tadinya smoothingan kini berubah jadi jebrik-jebrik gak karuan. Matanya melotot kaya mata ikan gurame. Mulutnya cengep-cengep mengerikan. Dan, tak lupa nafasnya berubah menjadi nafas naga.

"Loh..loh, mpok? Mpok kenapa?" Naruto yang emang dasarnya dudul baru menyadari perkataannya barusan yang telah ngebikin tetangganya itu marah besar.

"GUE BUNUH LOE ASUMAAA! KALO GUE KETEMU LOE, BAKAL GUE POTONG 'ANU' KEPUNYAAN LOE SAMA GOLOK BIAR LOE GAK BISA SERONG KESANA-KEMARI LAGI!" Kurenai udah nyiapin peralatan mutilasinya. Di tangan kanan dia megang golok ukuran jumbo, di tangan kirinya dia megang martil ukuran jumbo pula. Biar kalo nantinya ketemu Asuma, dia bakalan motong 'anu'nya sama golok dan langsung nggebuk potongan 'anu'nya sama martil ukuran jumbonya itu (*jangan di praktekan yah?*).

Setelah mpok Kurenai ngibrit dengan kecepatan super seiya ke arah rumah engkong Danzou, Naruto cuma bisa masang tampang bingung doang.

Gara-gara denger keributan yang mirip suasana bangsal RSJ barusan, nyak sama babe Naru yang emang kebetulan lagi 'gituan' beneran di kamar, mau gak mau harus nunda kegiatan asoy bin geboy itu dan ngibrit keluar rumah buat ngeliat keadaan.

"Busset, Naru! Loe gak apa-apa kan?" Minato nyamperin anak kesayangannya itu.

"Gak apa-apa kok be. Tapi, Naru bingung deh sama perkataan Naru barusan"

"Emang kenapa Nar?" Tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Tadi kan di perjalanan sepulang sekolah Naru ngeliat bang Asuma lagi di pijitin sama engkong Danzou tuh. Nah, pas di depan rumahnya mpok Kurenai, dia nanya ke Naru tentang bang Asuma. Ya Naru jawab aja bang Asuma sama engkong Danzou lagi bersenggama di teras rumah" Jawab Naruto super polos.

"Kus, kayaknya penjelasan yang kita kasih ke Naru gagal total deh" Muka Minato mendadak pucet disertai badannya ikutan gemeter kaya orang kena penyakit buyuten.

"Iya be. Harusnya kita gak njelasin ke Naru bahwa bersenggama itu artinya pijit-pijitan" Kushina pun mendadak lemes di sertai sweatdrop tingkat dewa.

BRUKKK...

Minato dan Kushina ambruk bebarengan disertai kejang-kejang dengan mulut berbusa. Makanya tuh, kalo ngasih penjelasan ke anak yang jujur. Kualat tuh, wakakakak.

**-FIN-**

**Hohohohoho, fic humor kedua author akhirnya selesai dengan gajenya. Author sengaja bikin fic humor oneshot gara-gara author lagi sakit demam. Males ah bikin fic multichap kalo badan lagi gak fit, hehehe. O ya, langsung aja. Bagi yang pengin kasih kritik, saran, bahkan flame sekalipun author persilahkan. Makasih ya udah bersedia mbaca fic abal ini.**


End file.
